


Tomorrow

by hine6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hine6/pseuds/hine6
Summary: Maybe things will be better tomorrow.





	Tomorrow

The air was crisp, a thick fog rising as it steadily got warmer. The dew on the grass slowly turned to steam giving the area around it a decidedly spooky effect. In the middle of the grounds stood a man staring at the one he loved. His green eyes glared and his fists clenched tightly. He was shouting angrily. 

"God damn you! You son of a bitch, why won't you answer me!"

His eyes softened and his fists unclenched as he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry… I-I don't mean to be angry. I didn't mean to shout."

He looked away.

"But why is it you never answer me? Can you even hear me? You don't even acknowledge me when I come to see you. I… I just don't know anymore."

He trailed off. He tried to look back up but could not bring himself to do so. A cold, dead laugh escaped his lips as he began to speak again.

"How pathetic am I? For three months I've been coming to see you, but you never even show me that you're listening. Do you even know that I'm wasting my life coming to see you? Its pretty obvious that you don't want me here; otherwise you'd answer me right? ...right?"

He was getting irritated again, but experience had taught him that anger would lead him nowhere. He took a deep breath, held it for a count of ten, and then let it out slowly. 

"I'm sorry… its just that I need you in my life. Without you here by my side, I don't know what to do anymore. I just…"

He looked away again, eyes now brimming with tears that refused to fall. He wouldn't cry; he couldn't. He would show his lover that he could be strong, that he would not break. He just had to… didn't he? Like so many other things in his life, he just didn't know anymore. He gathered his emotions and looked up. When he spoke, it came out quietly as if he was truly afraid of what he was saying.

"I just can't help but think that if you tried hard enough, you could find it in your heart to answer me, even if you didn't want to. I don't know, maybe I'm just throwing this whole thing out of proportion. But then,"

Eyes were darkened and showed just how troubled he was. A boy stood there, cold and alone with the man he loved. After all, that's what he was; a boy. He was no more than eighteen years old. And of course, men don't cry. But then again he wasn't a man, not yet, not really. He finally continued, not looking at his lover, trying to hide the tears which had finally lost their battle with the inevitable. 

"Maybe I'm not. Maybe I should just stop coming here to see you. But if I did that, you might want to say something to me, but I wouldn't be here."

He sighed once more. It seemed to be a habit now that his the man had left.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow you'll be ready to talk."

He ran his long fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up somewhere along the line. Turning around, he walked back to his car telling himself over and over again that tomorrow his lover would answer him. He unlocked the door to his car and climbed into the driver's seat. Tomorrow, he kept telling himself. The word ran through his head again and again like a record stuck on repeat. He put on his seatbelt and put his key into the ignition. Turning the key, the engine roared to life. Slowly he pulled out of the parking lot, and the word ran through his head. Tomorrow his lover would finally talk to him; tomorrow his lover would come back to him.

"Always tomorrow," he said sadly.

He drove slowly down the long, twisting driveway, through the main gates, and finally, away from the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not tagging this with character death, but that would have completely ruined story. So um, sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Also, mull over this for a minute. I originally wrote this back in '06 for the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom. It was a KaiJou fic, and if you're curious, Jou was the dead one.


End file.
